Broken Glass
by Messiah of Dawn
Summary: Crystal Tokyo has finally come and all the Senshi have settled down and started families. But after 20 years of peace a strange feeling occurs, as well as a new enemy. SM,GW,DBZ crossover
1. Feeling of Darkness

Hi there. Well this is my first fic so please don't be mad if I screw something up. Oh and in this fic Haruka became a guy. I do need some Oc's so send those in, the Bio is at the bottom. But please read the chapter so you know what is going on. Ok Bye.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own SM, GW, or DBZ. They belong to... who else? The people who made them. Though I'm sure we all wished we did own them.

* * *

Michiru looked out one of their mansions many windows. It had been so long since the Earth had been threatened by any one. Usagi had now become the Queen of Crystal Tokyo and everything was as it should be. Haruka was able to become a guy and they soon after had married and had two beautiful daughters. The first one was named Yume. She was exactly like Michiru when she was little. Graceful, elegant, and talented.

She looked like her mother to. Long flowing teal colored hair that was tied in a low ponytail and out of her perfect face, besides to short strands that hung on each side of her head. Her ocean blue eyes held so many emotions in them. Yes Yume was what every mother wished of there daughter. We'll maybe not every mother, but Yume was certainly admired by most of those around her. She was in her third year of High School and at the top her class. If only Michiru could same the same for her other daughter.  
It's not that Michiru Didn't love Kylee, it's just that she was diffidently her fathers child. She had her once long beautiful blonde hair cut short and always wore it in four spiky ponytails, two on top and two on the bottom of her head. She still was beautiful, with her dark blue eyes and slender figure, but her attitude was what made most people run away. She was always in fights and never knew when to quit. The only person besides her mother and father that she never fought with was Yume. Yume always managed to calm her down and make her stop before the fight got out of hand. Like Haruka she loved racing and always did so after getting extremely irritated.  
Michiru let out a sigh. Yes she loved them both dearly. But in the back of her mind she knew that the world they knew and loved would not remain how it was. About two days ago she as well as the rest of the senshi had felt something coming towards the Earth. Their daughters also felt it. Yume had began looking gloomy and Kylee's temper had gotten shorter. It was only a matter of time before whatever it was would arrive, and somehow she feared that this was not her battle, but that of the new senshi who just happened to be their children.

"Michiru? What is it?" she heard Haruka ask behind her. "Oh nothing love. I was just thinking is all. Dinner should be ready soon, lets hurry before they start without us." she said grabbing her lovers hand and leading him down the long staircase and into the dinning hall, were their daughters waited.  
"Hi mom, dad." Kylee said. Michiru smiled while Haruka nodded to her.  
"Mother, father I was wondering if you could hear my new piece after dinner." Yume said.  
"Of course dear. Oh here comes the food." Haruka said as the waiters came out of the kitchen.  
  
Deep in space drifted a large asteroid. A dark aura surrounded it as it came closer to earth. Inside a man waited. His long black hair was pulled back as he grinned. Three people stood behind him. A girl with thick dark pink hair that reached her thighs and red eyes stepped forward. She wore a light pink puffy dress with white stockings and black dress shoes. She appeared to be no more then five or six.

"I'm guessing you would like to go first Kura?" the man asked. She smiled sweetly as she rubbed a large dark blue ball in her hand.  
"Of course." she said and let her blue ball go, it floated in front of her. "I want to see if these humans are any fun."

"Well then, I wouldn't want to spoil your playtime. Just make sure to get us more energy." he said. Her smile grew as the ball glowed and in a flash she was gone. A boy with black hair and eyes then stepped forward. He was also young and wore breeches with a white dress shirt and a dark blue tunic over it. He held a pink ball in his hands.  
"Master, do you think it wise to send Kura on her own?" he asked. "You need not be worried for your sister Yami. She can handle herself." he replied without turning to the boy. "She might even be more than these pathetic humans can handle." he said and grinned as he looked into a dark crystal that held the picture of the Earth.

* * *

Bio:  
Name:(only first name)  
Nickname:(if you want one)  
Daughter of: (out of Pluto, Saturn, and the inner planets. Neptune, Uranus, Earth/Moon are already taken)  
Age:  
Height:  
Personality:  
Outfit:  
Looks:  
Background: (senshi parent must still be alive)  
Hobbies:  
Strength:  
Weakness:  
Love:(out of g-boys (Heero, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, Duo) and Goten.(DBZ)  
  
Senshi ID: ( obviously of the planet your mother is.) Neo Sailor.  
Senshi Fuku: (please wright in detail)  
Transformation:(detail again)  
Weapon:  
Attacks: (2-4 and must be same element as your planet)  
Intro Speech:

Thanks and please send some oc's in our i won't be able to wright the story!! bye


	2. Sleeping Powers

Thanks for the characters guys. here are the ones i have so far and their owners.  
Neo Venus: Chrono Calypso, Neo Saturn: Mayla, and NeoMars: Lyn-Marie.  
  
I still need, Pluto, Mercury, and Jupiter so send those in to me. here is the chapter.  
  
Disclamer: don't own nothing except the plot and Yume and Kylee, oh and the villians.

* * *

"Kylee it's time to get up." came a melodic voice. Kylee peeked through her lashes to she her sister standing over her. She quickly pulled the covers over her head and went back to sleep. Yume frowned. "Kylee come on, I let you sleep in for five minutes already, but you need to get up now." she said. Kylee didn't move.  
"Fine then I'll get daddy to wake you up." at that Kylee shot up.  
"I'm up!" she cried and threw off her covers. Yume smiled and left to finish getting ready. Kylee stretched and grabbed her Mugen High uniform. (same as the Outers in S series) She went into her bathroom and took a quick shower before drying off and putting it on. Then she did her hair and brushed her teeth.  
"Damn it, why does school have to start so early in the year?" she mumbled to her self as she grabbed her school bag. She heard something drop out of it and turned around to pick up whatever it was. It was a odd looking pen. It was a dark blue color with a planet at the top, on the planet was a strange symbol. She had seen the symbol before, and picked it up.  
"This isn't mine. Hm...must be Yume's. I'll ask her later." with that she put the pen in her pocket and went downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"Morning Kylee, glad to see you up." her mother said as she came into the dinning hall.  
"Yeah sure. Hey Yume is this your's?" she asked and pulled out the pen to show it to her. Michiru and Haruka gasped.  
"No it's not mine. Where did you find it?" she asked.  
"It fell out of my bag before I came down. Mom is it...what's wrong?" she asked at seeing her parents shocked faces. Haruka got up and took the pen out of her hand. It looked exactly like his old pen when he was a senshi.  
"You said it fell out of your bag?" "Yeah. Is it your's dad?" she asked, she and Yume were now confused. Haruka shook his head.  
"No it's your's now. Well hurry up and finish your breakfast before your late." he said.  
Kylee sat down and she and Yume shared a look. Their parents obviously weren't telling them something. They ate their breakfast in silence then kissed their parents good-bye before heading out the door. They were a few streets down when Yume broke the silence.  
"Hey do you remember that legend about the Sailor Senshi?" she asked her sister.  
"You mean the one Mom and Dad told us? Yeah why?" "Well the Senshi were warriors of each planet. That symbol on the pen I noticed was the symbol of Uranus." Kylee stopped.  
"What you're not saying that, that legend could be true?" "Well mother and father did seem to know a lot about it, almost as if they had lived the life of the Senshi. Don't you think?" she pointed out. Kylee looked at the sky.  
"I guess, but I still don't think we should really believe that. Not with out real proof." she said. Yume nodded. Suddenly Kylee had a sly smile on her face. YUme looked at her confused till Kylee pointed ahead of them.  
"Your boyfriends waiting." Yume looked ahead of them and saw Gohan, Goten, and Trunks waiting at the school's gate. She smiled and ran over into Gohan's arms. Kylee grinned at her sister before walking over to her best friends Goten and Trunks.  
"So how was your summer?" she asked. "Don't tell me you had to spend it with your dad the whole time." Trunks laughed and shook his head.  
"No, but it was pretty uneventful. How was America?" "Interesting. They drive on the right side of the road over there and aren't to polite." she said as they headed into the building.  
"You shouldn't talk." he said. "Your always getting into trouble here." Kylee just shrugged it off and they went into their first class.  
"What about you Goten?" "My girlfriend broke up with me." he said looking at the floor. Kylee patted his back.  
"Don't worry, there's plenty of fish in the sea." she said, he nodded as they sat down.  
The teacher soon came in and called roll, then began the long boring lecture about the rules. Yume and Gohan talked about last years grades and their goals for this year. While Kylee and Trunks started falling asleep at their desks, Goten made a paper plane and through it across the room. The door the class room opened and a teacher came in. Everyone tried to hear the two teachers conversation. Finally their teacher turned back to the class as a girl walked in. She had mysterious emerald green eyes. The girl's hair was lilac like and tied up in a high ponytail, with the bangs separated into a side part on the left side of the face. Two clumps of hair were made into braids at the back, but slung over the shoulders and secured with long orange feathers. She looked very unique.  
"Alright everyone settle down, settle down. Now miss will you please introduce yourself." the teacher asked in his usual bored tone. The girl nodded turned to the class and smiled.  
"Ohayo, Watashi no namae awa Anio Miharu desu." she said. "Well Ms. Anio would you please take a seat next to Ms. Tenou." Kylee looked around and noticed he there was a seat next to her. Wait..was that there before? She shrugged and motioned for the girl to come over. Miharu's smile grew as she sat down. Kylee didn't know why she was smiling, but it seemed she knew something. "Um..hi I'm Kyleen Tenou. But my friends call me Kyle. This is Trunks Briefs and that's Goten Son. So where are you from?" she asked.  
"Well I've lived in Japan all my life, but I transferred from my old school to here." she said in a cheery tone. Kylee felt she knew this girl somehow, but just couldn't quiet place it. Miharu frowned and looked as if she was waiting for something. After a long silence she finally sighed.  
"You don't remember me do you?" she asked. Kylee blinked. So she had met this girl before, but where? Miharu seemed to have heard her question. "You remember when Princess Usagi (Rini, or Chibiusa to some) how there was a big celebration? All of Queen Serenity's royal guards and friends were summoned there including your parents and my mom, Minako." Kylee thought about this for a moment. Now that she had said it, she did remember a huge party when she was little. Then the memory hit her hard. A few other young girls where there as well and every one was all dressed up. All the adults were drinking wine and dancing. She remembered a very young Miharu skipping over to her and her sister and asking if they wanted to play. They had both agreed and met several other girls. It all seemed so long ago. Miharu knew she was remembering.  
"See, you do remember." she said, her smile returning. Kylee turned back to her.  
"You were the one that tripped Yume when she was giving us a lecture about how to act like ladies." Miharu's face lit up.  
"Yep, I admit I was a little brat back then...and probably still am, but at least I saved us all from that long speech." she said. Kylee grinned. Trunks and Goten were now totally lost. Miharu giggled at them as the bell sounded and they gathered their things. Trunks and Goten took Kylee by each arm and led her away from the lilac haired girl. Finally they set her down.  
"What was that about?" Goten asked. Kylee blinked, and both teen's sighed. "I mean the part where your parents are the Queen's royal guards." Kylee cursed herself and Miharu for bringing that up. She didn't want to be treated different especially not by them. People knew that the Royal Guard were very powerful soldiers and were even ranked just below the royal family. "Oh well, um My parents weren't actually her guards, um they were just friends from school, who protected her from bullies and stuff." she said casually. She could tell neither of the boys believed her. "Well lets get to class, before we're assigned detention." they knew how stubborn she was, and gave up asking. Miharu met them at the door and they went to their next period class. Once they were in it began to rain outside. 

A girl ran through the pouring rain. Her black sweater and skirt where sticking to her body as she made her way up a long flight of stairs. Somewhere along the line her black and brown tinted hair had come out of the tie she had placed it in. She would have cursed it but her mind was driven elsewhere. Finally she was met with the site of a temple. The Hikawa Shrine, she slightly smiled at the site of it before running over to the side of the temple where the owners lived. Or rather owner. There she stood in front of a door, not sure if she wanted to open it or turn back right now.

"No!! she's not here Chad!!" she heard a familiar voice yell from inside. She sighed and quietly slid the door open. There stood Rei at the phone, her knuckles where white as her fist was clenched so tightly. Rei must have sensed her presence as she turned her head in her direction. She shook her head and turned her attention back to the man on the other line of the phone. "Well maybe if you weren't such a JERK she wouldn't run away in the first place!!!" With that she slammed the phone down. It was surprising she didn't break it.  
"Uhh... Kie come inside, your dripping wet." the woman said as she turned a loving face to her daughter. Kie nodded and walked in. Her hair and clothes clung to her as her large dark brown eyes looked at the floor. "I'll go get you a towel just stay right there." With that the girls mother walked out of site. Kie let out a long sigh and her mother soon returned with two fresh towels. She draped one over her shoulder and led her into another room with a small fireplace. As always the fire was already eating away at the wood placed in it. Rei sat her down by it and put her long thick hair in the other towel. She then took a seat next to her daughter.  
"What did he do this time?" she asked.  
"What else....he was being himself." Rei would have laughed but the sad look on her daughters face placed a small hole in her heart. Kie turned to her mother with tears in her eyes.  
"Mom...I HATE HIM!!!" she cried and fell into her mothers warm embrace. Rei soothingly rubbed her back. "Why...why can't I live with you? He doesn't even pay attention to me. All he cares about is his stupid business." Rei sadly looked in the fire. "Kie you know that's not true. Your father really loves you...he's just so wrapped up in himself. Still thinking the world revolves around him. Hey, why don't you take a nice hot bath, then we can do some fortune telling." she said. Kie smiled and let go of her mother. "That sounds good. Oh and has Meggie called?" she asked. Rei nodded.  
"She called twice in one hour. I swear you two are like sisters." she said standing up and helping her daughter up as well. "You know where the phone is. I'll go get the bath ready." Kie nodded and headed back out into the entrance hall. She picked up the phone and pressed in the numbers, soon it began to ring on the other end.  
"Hello?"

"Meggie? Hey it's me."

"Kie!!? where have you been? I've been so worried about you." Kie smiled. Meggie was always so protective of her. "Sorry, I had missed the first bus to get to my moms house so I had to wait an hour till the next one came. I'm lucky my dad, and his stupid girlfriend didn't find me." she explained as she propped her elbows on the small stand.  
"Well at least you're alright. Why don't I come over tomorrow? If you'll still be there after school." she said.  
"Well lets hope I am. But tomorrow is a Friday and the next day I would be here anyways so maybe they'll let me stay. If not I could just run over to your place. My dad still doesn't know where that's at." she said grinning. "Anyways I better go, I need to take a bath. Which reminds me. Why aren't you at school today?" "Well...my mom had another attack. I think she's getting better though. So I'll see you tomorrow?" "Yep, Ja ne." "Ja ne Kie-chan" with that the other line went dead. Kie hung up the phone and stared at it for a moment, before turning into the hall towards the bathroom.

Meggie was looking out the window of her dark room. Her computer was turned off for once due to possible lightning outside. She hoped Kie would be able to stay. The two had been friends since they first met when Princess Usagi was born. Their mothers were also friends and even become closer ones when they saw how much their daughters enjoyed each others company. I guess it's a little ironic that we're friends, especially with the way our pasts were." Meggie thought as she lay on her bed and listened to the rains sweet sound. Both she and Kie have had difficult pasts. Kie's parents started to argue a lot, and Chad kept saying something about what she really was. Then they split up, and Chad got custody of Kie. The poor girl was only allowed to visit her mother on weekends.  
Meggie's past wasn't much different. Her mother, Hotaru, had married a wealthy business man. But he began to drink more and eventually started abusing the Senshi of Death. Luckily when Meggie was one he father had gotten in a car accident and died instantly, leaving herself and her mother with the company. However their happiness didn't last as Hotaru's body became weak and her seizures became more frequent. Just this morning she was hit with a very hard attack and was rushed to the hospital. Meggie wanted her mother to be better, and told her friends she was, but actually Hotaru was getting worse. Hopefully they would find the cure soon. Hotaru was the only family Meggie really had.  
"Margaret?" came a soft voice at the door. The girl turned to see her mother at the door. "What are you doing in the dark?"

"Oh I was just listening to the rain. Kie called, she's ok." she said. Hotaru smiled and walked in, she seated herself down next to her daughter and began to braid her long curly brown hair. "You shouldn't be up yet mom." "Oh, I hate doctors. I'm fine hun, really. I've had this condition since I was a girl, I know when I should and shouldn't be up." she said. Meggie rolled her blue eyes at her mothers stubbornness.

Hotaru just smiled at her daughter as she got up to leave the room. "Lunch will be ready shortly. Do want me to take you to school?" Meggie shook her head. "No, I might as well just stay home, I already missed most of my classes." Hotaru nodded and left her daughter back in the dark. Meggie watched her mother go, but then turned her attention back to the rain outside. Something didn't quiet feel right to her.

She got off her bed and walked over to the window, she peered out of the curtains and looked around the street. Everything seemed normal enough. Everyone had gone inside to escape from the rain. Wait a moment...rain. The weather man said it was supposed to be sunny. Then again he isn't always right. But still, this rain seemed to have come out of no where. She hadn't even seen the clouds approach when she was outside. This rain didn't seem natural to her, but it looked like everyday rain. Not coming down to hard, yet not to light either. "Still, why do I feel like I should be careful? Is something going to happen? I think I'll call Kie again after lunch. Maybe she feels something too." she said to herself as she pulled away from the cold glass of the window. She turned away but felt a breathe on her neck. She kicked out behind her, but her foot came in contact with only air. Turning around she saw her window was now open. "That's weird...."

She quickly shut it and backed away, waiting to see if it would open again. Nothing happened. Maybe it was open this whole time and the wind finally pushed it open a little further." she thought. But she doubted that theory big time. Though it did give her some comfort as she left her room, closing the door behind her.

Kura landed in a small park just outside of a elementary school. The rain seemed to bounce off an unseen aura around her as she smiled. She looked at her surroundings and noticed no one was around. Her sweet smile turned into an evil one as she once again released her dark blue orb into the air. It began to emit an eery glow and hummed.  
"Hehehe." she laughed and raised up her small arms to the sky. "I now summon the powers of darkness, to hear my plea. Lend me your feared power that was given to thee. Please oh great darkness hear my cry. To make these foolish mortals all run and die!" (corny I know)  
The ord flashed and a piece broke off of it. It fell to the ground and began to mold itself into a tiny ball. Kura giggled as her orb seemed to heal itself and float back into her arms. She looked down at the small dark blue wad in the grass. "Now then, when school gets out the children will emit a lot of joyful and lifeful energy. You my little friend are to collect it, and once your finished, you can do whatever you like with the bodies. Hehehe." with that she vanished in a dark flash, leaving her egged youma behind.

* * *

here's the Bio:  
Bio:  
Name:(only first name)  
Nickname:(if you want one)  
Daughter of: (out of Pluto, Mercury, Jupiter. The rest are taken)  
Age:  
Height:  
Personality:  
Outfit:  
Looks:  
Background: (senshi parent must still be alive)  
Hobbies:  
Strength:  
Weakness:  
Love: Quatre, Trowa, and Duo.  
  
Senshi ID: ( obviously of the planet your mother is.) Neo Sailor.  
Senshi Fuku: (please wright in detail)  
Transformation:(detail again)  
Weapon:  
Attacks: (2-4 and must be same element as your planet)  
Intro Speech: 


	3. The Beginning of the Wakening

Thanks for the characters guys. here are the ones i have so far.  
Neo Venus Chrono Calypso, Neo Saturn Mayla, Neo Mars Lyn-Marie, Neo Pluto Eternal 1990, and Neo Mercury ladytigera21.  
  
I still need Jupiter so send me her. here is the chapter.  
  
Disclamer: don't own nothing except the plot and Yume and Kylee, oh and the villians.

ps. this story is going to be a slow process, so please be patient.

* * *

Kylee, Yume, and Miharu walked home together. Miharu had wanted to come over and have a study party with them. Kylee didn't object, since she needed help on her Math. Yume sighed knowing she would be the one to help the girls. Gohan, Trunks, and Goten said they might stop by later or call if they couldn't. Miharu and Kylee were chatting away when they passed by an elementary school. The bell rang and kids quickly ran out of the building. Yume, and Kylee smiled at the sight, but Miharu began looking around as if she dropped something. Yume noticed this.  
"Miharu? What is it?" she asked. Miharu looked back up at them as if remembering they were there.  
"Oh nothing, I just thought I dropped my notebook." she said with a fake laugh. "But it's in your hands." Kylee pointed out. Miharu pretended to be surprised. Several children passed by them, heading to the park. One suddenly tripped over something and fell. It was about to get up when it was suddenly lifted into the air by a dark blue gooey looking hand, that appeared to have shot out from the ground. The kid screamed.  
"Oh no! What is that?" Kylee shouted. Before she could move a blue blur ran past her and pulled the kid out of the hands grip. It was a girl. She appeared to be a little younger then Kylee and stood protectively in front of the child after setting him down. Another hand rose up and placed it's palm on the ground. It looked as if it were pulling itself up. Finally a strange monster looking creature jumped up and landed a few feet away from the girl. "Hello little girl, do you want to play?" it asked in a raspy voice. "Not with you!" she snapped. It laughed and suddenly appeared in front of her when she blinked. The kid ran away screaming. It grabbed her around the neck and lifted her into the air. She tried to scream but her air was being cut off. "You can squirm all you want, but I'm not giving up till I get your energy. A blue aura surrounded her and the thing seemed to be consuming it.  
"APHRODITE'S HEART BREAK!" an arrow whizzed through the air and pierced the thing in it's heart. It dropped the girl in surprise and turned to another girl in a orange and yellow fuku who stood in a tree near by. Her face partly hidden by a red mask. "Ai no tenbatsu otosasete itadakimasu. Translated... that means, I shall deliver Love's heavenly vengeance!" "What are you earthling." it asked as she jumped down.  
"Correction. I'm half earthling and half Venusian. Which means I'm gifted with the powers of my guardian planet. The power that will destroy you, unless you don't leave now." "Do you think a girl in a mini skirt is going to stop me?" it said with a cocky grin. She smiled at it before jumping up and kicking it hard to the ground.  
"Hmm...maybe." she said as she landed.  
Yume had gone to check on the fallen girl while Kylee stood in shock. This looked like one of the warriors her parents had described, but that would mean the legend was true. And if so, was she a sailor senshi? She did find that strange pen this morning. Her attention was drawn back to the fight when the demon rose from the ground. It snickered.  
"It appears I've underestimated you, but I won't make the same mistake again." it opened it's mouth and yelled, sound waves poured out of it and hit the girl. She tried to block it with her arms, but found her self slowly kneeling to the ground. "No I can't fight this...I don't have the training." she muttered to herself. Kylee growled and tackled the demon to the ground, ceasing the attack. It grabbed her and threw her off of it into a tree.  
"You stupid human, you will pay for that with your life." it formed a strange ball made of light in it's hand and hurled it at her. She looked up and screamed, shutting her eyes. When nothing happened she opened them to see the pen was floating in front of her emitting a soft glow. "What is that?" "Kylee grab it quick!" the masked girl cried. Kylee nodded and wrapped her fingers around it. Instantly she felt a strange power flow through her body and looked up at the youma. "Your finished. URANUS NEO COSMIC POWER!!" she shouted. She held up the pen and golden flames flew from it attaching to her body, she turned around in it and a bright light flashed. The flames turned into ribbons the formed and outfit complete with boots, gloves, suit, choker, and tiara. When she was down she opened her eyes and stood in a pose.  
"I am the child of the planet Uranus. The planet powered by the Wind and Sky. And this these powers I will vanquish you!" she said pulling out a jeweled sword. "Are all humans like you?" the youma asked and threw another energy ball at her. She ran towards it and sliced it in half with her sword. The other fighter rushed towards her.  
"Good to have you Uranus." she said with a thumbs up and a wink.  
"Hey what are friends for Sailor Neo Venus." she said with a grin. They turned back to the creature and aimed their weapons at it. It backed up as if it saw something in their faces. What it saw was it's own death. "HEAVEN'S SWORD SWEEP!" 

"APHRODITE'S HEART BREAK!" Uranus brought down her sword and a golden ray sprung out of it, while Venus let loose her arrow. Both attacks hit the youma head on and it died away. A black marble looking thing fell to the ground and burst. All that was left was a small pile of black dust. The two looked at each other and nodded, before jumping up into a tree to de-henshin. When that was done they made sure no one was looking and jumped down. Kylee turned to see none other than Miharu standing next to her. The lilac haired girl motioned for her to keep quiet. "We'll discuss it later." she said and pointed to where Yume was helping the other girl up. They ran over.  
"Were did you two go?" Yume snapped.  
"We ran to get help, but no one believed us that a monster was attacking." Miharu said, obviously she was used to lying. "Are you alright?" she asked the blue haired girl.  
The girls hair was long and probably went down to her knees, but she had it up in a high ponytail right now. Her eyes were a deep ice blue color and she wore a different school uniform. She went to TA. An all girls school. She nodded.  
"Yeah I just couldn't breathe for awhile, but hey who hasn't gone through that. Oh I'm Devina by the way. Devina Mizuno." she said now able to stand without Yume's help.  
"I'm Yume Tenou. This is my younger sister Kyleen Tenou, and her friend Miharu Aino. That was really brave, what you did I mean." she said. Devina just nodded.  
"Well lets get going we still have to do our homework." Kylee said, Yume turned and glared at her.  
"Kylee you act like this isn't a big deal. Devina and those children could have really gotten hurt if it wasn't for those two girls in that strange outfit." she said. Miharu sighed and spoke in a calm voice.  
"I think what she means is, it's better to forget what happened. The monster is gone and no one is really hurt. Whoever stopped that thing knows what they're doing and can handle it. It's not really any of our business." she explained. Yume nodded.  
"I better be going to. Thank you." Devina said and ran off. Yume watched her go, the look of worry still on her face. She sighed and turned to the others. "Alright lets go then." she nodded gathered their bags and walked out of the park and towards their mansion. Unknown to them a pair of crimson eyes were watching.  
Kura jumped down from the tree and walked up to the pile of dust. She was clutching her blue orb tightly, but then eased up and smiled. She giggled to herself. "Well it appears these earthlings are a lot stronger then they appear." "Correction. I'm half earthling and have Venusian." she remember the girl known as Neo Sailor Venus said. The other one was known as Uranus, so she must also have mixed blood of the two planets. But it was two early to make that assumption. "Hehehe, I guess I'll have to try harder next time." she said and vanished in her dark light.  
  
Devina didn't stop running till she reached a large house. She ran up to the door and pounded on it. A little while later a girl around the same age as she was opened it. She had long black hair with green tints and green eyes which seemed somewhat emotionless. She saw Devina's face and made room for her to come in.  
"Hoshi. It's happened. The enemy has started attacking." she said as she slipped off her shoes. Hoshi closed the door and led her into the living room. There she calmly sat down and poured some tea, before saying. "What happened?" Devina went into the story of the attack at the park. Hoshi of course was quiet through the whole thing, every once in awhile taking a sip of her tea. Soon Devina was finished. "It appears my mother was right. And you say, you couldn't transform yet?" Devina nodded, which caused the quiet girl to sigh. "Then it isn't your time yet. Don't worry it will come in time. I am still not able to transform yet either. Fate is not allowing it yet, but eventually will." Devina nodded, but let out a frustrated sigh. "But what if they need us sooner then fate expects? Uh I hate waiting." she said throwing up her arms in defeat. Hoshi slightly smiled at her friend. Devina then asked. "Can your mom tell us when?" "No. She said we just have to wait." she said. Devina snorted and sipped her tea, then she set the cup down and bowed.  
"Well I need to be going. I still haven't told my mom about this yet. Knowing her, she'll want to check me over and then call all her old friends to tell them." Hoshi looked up at her. "Don't worry I'll tell her she can't yet." With that the blue haired girl got her shoes and left the house. Hoshi watched her from the window till she was out of sight. She turned back to the table and cleaned up the tea. She walked into the kitchen and rinsed out the cups. She felt a hand land on her shoulder and she whirled around. Grabbing a knife from with in the sink. A man stood there dressed in a dark cloak. His face was almost completely hidden, besides his chin.  
"Long time no see Hoshi or should I call you Neo Pluto." he said, grinning which showed his vampire like teeth.  
"What do you want Draco?" (no not the Draco from HP) she hissed. Her knuckles where white from clutching the handle on the knife. He looked down at it and laughed.  
"You know you can't kill me that way. But I have a message for you from Lord Hades, your grandfather. He has asked me to give you this." he said and handed her a envelope. She quickly grabbed it out his hand, her eyes still set on his darkened face. He grinned and bowed.  
"Good day lady." with that he slowly faded away. Hoshi set the knife down and tore open the letter. She began to read it.  
Dear Hoshi,  
It's been a long time since I've last seen you. Sorry I had to send Draco, I know you don't like him, but he was the only demon free at the moment. Anyway, I have been meaning to tell you that there are several people who will be of use to you all in times of battle. Five of them are normal humans who go by the names of Heero Yuy, Quatre Winner, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, and Wufei Chang. They were reborn in your time period after dying in battle in their own. The last three are half Sayin (sp?) and half earthling. They have great power and were also reborn from their own time period along with their families. They are Gohan Son, Goten Son, and Trunks Briefs. Both parties will be of much help. Find them and inform them. Good luck.  
Hades.  
  
Hoshi read it again a few more times before throwing it into the fire, to make sure no other soul would find it. She sigh once again and went back to cleaning the dishes. Wondering how one earth she was going to find eight people in such little time.

* * *

here's the Bio:  
Bio:  
Name:(only first name)  
Nickname:(if you want one)  
Daughter of: Jupiter 

Age:  
Height:  
Personality:  
Outfit:  
Looks:  
Background: (senshi parent must still be alive)  
Hobbies:  
Strength:  
Weakness:  
Love:Duo (only one left)  
  
Senshi ID: Neo Sailor Jupiter Senshi Fuku: (please wright in detail)  
Transformation:(detail again)  
Weapon:  
Attacks: (2-4 and must be same element as your planet)  
Intro Speech:  
if i don't get her then i'll make my own Jupiter. if you've sent one in already, please dont send her in.


	4. oc's

here are the oc's and a little about them. i'm keeping some information secret, that way it won't be so boring when i wright it. i'm only hiding the Personality, Background, Hobbies, Strengths, and Weakness.  
  
Name: Kie

Daughter of: Rei, Sailor Mars Age: 17 Height: 5'6"  
Outfit: Normally she wears a long black form-fitting sweater and short black skirt with black leggings underneath. Sometimes she wears her Shinto outfit.  
Looks: She is very pale with long black hair like her mother's, but her's is slightly curly and is tinted brown due to her Father's side. She has dark brown eyes and is very thin and delicate looking, but is strong.  
Love: Wufei

Senshi ID: Neo Sailor Mars

Senshi Fuku: It is like a negative of her mother's. The body is red with flames on it, the bow is white with orange in it. Her gloves are black biker gloves with the fingers cut off and her skirt is not pleated but straight with a slit cut up to her thigh. It is also white. Her shoes are, like her mother's high heels, save for the fact they are black. She has a choker which is black with red flames. Her tiara is more ornate and curls around her whole forehead with a red Gem in the middle.  
Transformation: She holds her hand in the air and fire bursts out of it as she yells "Neo Sailor Mars Transform!" The fire envelopes her and her clothes disappear as she curls up into a little ball, closing her eyes. Her skin turns black with red flames. The fire forms the suit first around her body, her hair is floating, spread out. Then comes her bor and skirt formed by the fire. Next is her gloves and shoes. Then her choker forms with fire. Lastly a white glow curls across her forehead and the jewel appears. She bursts out of the fire and stands in a fighting position, most likely a C stance.  
Weapon: She bears a sword much Like Hikaru's (magic knight rayearth) It has an ornate handle of red flames, instead of a normal blade it is black with a red jewel in it.  
Attacks: 1. Mars inferno- With mars inferno, she stands there and (almost like a Kamehameha) forms a red ball in her hands and fires it at the enemy, instead of a ball of Ki a HUGE burst of fire comes out, burning anything in it's path.  
2.Mars Flaming sword- The sword's black blade turns into flame and the jewel in her forehead glows brighter the more powerful it is.  
3. Mars celestial Phoenix- She closes her eyes and soon fire in the shape of a phoenix surrounds her. Then she shoots multiple little phoenix's to attack the enemy.  
Intro Speech: "Burning with the strength of 100 Infernos, beautiful Planet Mars, give me the strength to punish these people.!" ...

Name: Miharu

Nickname: Mimi, Firebird

Daughter of: Sailor Venus Age: 17 Height: 5"5

Outfit: A dark blue mini skirt and a matching midriff, she wears a white jacket over this with silver zips and also a pair of white ankle length boots that zip up on the left side. She usually wears only a little make up and her choker with a silver dragonfly hanging from it.  
Looks: Girl with mysterious emerald green eyes . The girls hair is lilac like her mothers and tied up in a high ponytail, with the bangs separated into a side part on the left side of the face. Two clumps of hair were made into braids at the back, but slung over the shoulders and secured with long orange feathers (Think of Rikku from FFX.  
Love: Heero

Senshi ID: Neo Sailor Venus Senshi Fuku: The same as Eternal/Sailor Venus' (Sailor Star Venus in the manga) accept she has the Sailor V mask.  
Transformation: Exactly the same as Sailor Venus' accept she says "Venus Eternal Make-Up" Weapon: The wink chain sword, star shaped yellow shrunken and a white crossbow with a golden heart design.  
Attacks:  
  
Love and Beauty's Vision: Sailor Venus winks at her opponent causing them to instantly fall in love with her and disable them while they are in combat. It only works on yoma.  
  
Love and Beauty Star: This is the attack where she basically just throws her shrunken at the yoma.  
  
Aphrodite's Heart Break: Miharu can summon her crossbow and fire an arrow through the heart of the opponent.  
  
Venus' Rapture: Sailor Venus prays to Aphrodite and the enemy is surrounded by a yellow circle that slowly transforms into a set of wings that carries the enemy to hell.  
  
Aside from these attacks she can use the attacks of her mother for example, Sailor V's attacks from the manga and Sailor Venus' ones.  
Intro Speech: Ai no tenbatsu otosasete itadakimasu! "I shall deliver Love's heavenly vengeance!"

...  
  
Name: Devina Nickname: Dev Daughter of : Mercury ;  
Age: 15?  
Height: 5'2 Outfit: baggy sweaters with tanktops underneath and jeans.  
Looks: similar to Ames with lighter blue hair that goes down to her knees that she either lets loose, in a braid or a high ponytail. always wearing baggy sweaters of various colors with tanktops underneath and jeans

love: trowa

Senshi ID: Neo Mercury Senshi outfit: silverish white body with a dark metallic color skirt and color, a velvet blue chocker with the symbol of mercury as a charm, metallic clue gloves with silver trim and similar healed boots that go up to her knees.

Transformation: Calls out Neo Mercury power! gets surrounded by a tower of bubbly water that washes over her and then reveals her outfit. weapon: a whip made of freezing water Attacks: Ice Blade, Whip of Mercury!,Ice Shock intro speech: Halt! I am the Daughter of Mercury, Neo Mercury! In the name of my Planet, You shall be punished!

Name: Hoshi

Nickname: Hoshi

Daughter of: Pluto Age:15 Height:5'5"

Outfit: Black baby tee and black skirt Looks: Black hair(with green tints)and green eyes.

Love: Quatre

Senshi ID: Neo Sailor Pluto Senshi Fuku: The bodice is white wit ha green bow the skirt is black with green trim and the boots are green. The tiara has a green emerald. Transformation: She is surround in the symbol of Pluto that forms her bodice and boots. The symbols then forms the skirt and tiara. Weapon: Pluto's staff and Chinese fans. Attacks: Pluto deadly scream-same as her mom's Pluto time freeze-Taboo to both her and her mom. But she can do it without heavy consequence. Pluto healing-Heals her friends is they're hurt. She can also use time as a weapon. Intro Speech:(Spoken cockily) I'm Sailor Pluto and I will be your destroer today ...  
  
Name: Koji

Son of: Unknown Age: 16 Height: 6'0"  
Outfit: Looks: (transformed) well defined muscles, long white/siler hair, done in a low ponytail (hair as long as elder Usagi's)silver hair, cobalt blue eyes, with specks of grey (normal) decent muscles, brown/auburn hair, cut short into a normal boy's cut, same cobalt blue eyes

Love interest: none (possibly daughter of Jupiter)  
  
Senshi ID: Sailor Comet Outfit: Baggy navy blue shorts, tight black t-shirt, with polished black shoulder armor. golden belt of comets around waist, gold headband with visor built in, tennis shoe-like foot wear.  
Transformation: blinding pillar of blue, black, & white engulfs him-no phrases, equipment, or motions necessary Weaponry: (he fights only with weapons until he ascends to a higher power level) sword, coming from comet on left hip, pistol, from comet on right hip, navy blue staff, with comets on the end Attacks: no special phrases need to be called for attacks to work-usually an energy attack will come from the weapon and travel through the air, in blue or gold Intro Speech: creating evil on this earth, for this you will pay-

Name: Hana

Daughter of: Jupiter Age:16 Height:5'8"  
Outfit: black bondage pants with a green T that has a red rose printed on it with a black aura. Rose earrings like her mother.  
Looks: brown straight hair with bangs that frame her face, goes past her shoulders. Hazel green eyes.

Love: Koji  
  
Senshi ID: Neo Sailor Jupiter Senshi Fuku: white suit, dark green skirt, collar, boots. Choker, gloves, and bows are black with green hints. Another skirt was under the first one which starts as black but fades to white. Transformation: Jupiter Neo Cosmic Power!:: leaves mixed with lightning spiral around her and form her fuku starting from the top then forms the bottom.  
Attacks: Lightning Strike-  
Thorns of Jupiter-  
(as well as her mothers)  
Intro Speech: As the soldier of Jupiter, the planet of Lighting and Earth, I will make sure you will pay for what you have done.  
  
I also updated the next chapter so please read that.


	5. Dreams of Life

Thanks for the characters guys. here are the ones i have so far.  
Neo VenusChrono Calypso, Neo SaturnMayla, NeoMarsLyn-Marie, Neo PlutoEternal 1990, Comet KnightChibiNeo24, and Neo Mercuryladytigera21.  
  
I will be makeing Jupiter so that is the end of the oc exceptants. but i am making another fic where i need them. Though i think i'll get the Oc's first and start the story till i reach a certain part then post it up. So for the Oc Bio please e-mail me and i'll e-mail it back to you.  
  
Disclamer: don't own nothing except the plot and Yume, Kylee, and Hana oh and the villians.

* * *

Beep, Beep, Beep. Smack! Kylee hit the snooze button on the alarm, turned over and tired to fall asleep again. She felt something lick her hand and bolted up she looked on the floor to see their black lab, Snoopy, wagging his tail. Kylee yawned and got up. Her sister would be in her room soon anyways, might as well be up now. Snoopy jumped up onto the bed and laid onto of the pile of blankets. Kylee was about to enter the bathroom to prepare her shower when she saw her Henshin pen on her dresser. Memories of the other day came back to her and she shook her head.

Miharu had said that her father used to be the Senshi of Uranus before she was born. Still she had not told him, or even her sister for that matter. She brushed it aside and hurried to take a quick shower. Once dressed and ready she went downstairs, Snoopy had jumped off the bed to follow her. She had named him after reading the funnies in the morning paper. She had liked the Charlie Brown ones and when her parents got them a dog Yume couldn't think of a name, so Kylee got to pick, which she just happened to be reading the little comic at the time.  
Everyone was downstairs eating. Kylee sat down and began to eat her own food when the phone rang. Haruka got up to go answer it. There was a long silence besides the sound of everyone chewing before a load yell was heard. "WHAT!!!" Michiru and her daughters quickly ran over to the phone. Haruka looked shocked and was listening to the person on the other line. Michiru and Yume looked worried while Kylee looked confused. Finally Haruka said good bye and hung up the phone, he turned to see them all there. "Shouldn't you two be going, it's almost time for school." he said.  
"Bu-." Yume covered Kylee's mouth and nodded. She then dragged her sister out of the room. Michiru turned to her husband.  
"Haruka who was that? What is going on?" she asked. Haruka sighed.  
"It appears our suspicions were correct. Pluto said that an unknown asteroid is slowly approaching the Earth. Readings say that it has an evil aura emitting from it...." he stopped.  
"And can't we fight it?" Michiru asked. Haruka shook his head.  
"No...our powers have already be passed down. We still have some, but not enough for this new enemy. New heirs to the great powers of our planets have been chosen." he explained.  
"And..." "And they are our as well as all the other senshi's daughters." Michiru looked shocked. "The thing is Pluto also said that Rini is still to young to hold enough power as needed. Which usually means that Serenity would be the one to help...but that's not how Pluto made it sound. It sounded as if there was another wielder of the Ginzinshou or another powerful stone like it." "Could it be him then?" Michiru asked, he shrugged.  
"I don't know, but I don't like this one bit. Not one bit."  
  
A boy sat on the roof of his house watching the sun as it rose up over the horizon. His auburn hair swaying slightly over his cobalt colored eyes. This was sort of his get away spot when he didn't want to bother with the other inhabitants of this planet. Several thoughts crossed his mind. What was this strange dark energy he felt coming? Why did he keep having these dreams of a palace with the Earth in the background. He titled his head back at the memory of the dream.  
...Dream.  
Koji hovered over a large white palace, the Earth glowing blue in the background. People crossed the courtyards wearing very formal clothing and talking to one another. Fireworks sounded and went off as the people watched. Suddenly the scene switched to a battle at the same palace. Several girls wearing strange outfits tried to fight off the evil that had destroyed their home, but were killed by a giant shadow. Koji tried to fly down to same them from the blast but passed right through them and they quickly died. A silver haired woman came running out crying as a mini her only with blonde hair and a dark haired boy floated in the air, obviously dead. She held up this crystal and a brilliant light shone, Koji had to close his eyes as a lady screamed out. When the light died the silver haired woman lay on the ruble of the once beautiful palace. She talked to some cats and all the bodies of the people were now in pink bubbles and floated to earth. She looked up at him smiled then died.

The scene changed again and he was at another palace, that looked like the Crystal palace and probably was. Girls in almost the same type of outfits as the last ones stood in front of it ready to fight what was coming. They were different girls, that he could tell and there was more of them this time. A man appeared and laughed at them as they fired attack after attack, though none of them seemed to hit him. He raised his hand and much like the last scene fired it at them. Koji watched as they all were observed by the dark light. When the light faded they all lay dead though this time no woman came out to save them. The man then was sitting on the throne as the Earth became chaos. People were being hunted by little devils and demons and everything was one fire. And the bodies of the warriors were hung up in the front of the castle on display. Koji's blood boiled as he watched this man take over.  
The scene changed to one last scene of the girls who were now alive each were standing in a circle around him, eyes closed and hands in a prayer. A voice sounded around him it sounded like the silver haired woman in the beginning. "You must protect them. What you saw in the beginning was the past. When people lived on the other planets and moons. What you saw next was the possible future. You must help them fight in order for the plant and many others to be safe. Please protect them."

"But why me? What does this have to do with me?!" he called out.  
"More than you know." she said before he would awake from the dream.  
...Back on Roof  
  
Koji sighed again as he stood up and jumped down off the roof. He didn't know why this didn't hurt him, but he didn't really care. He went inside to finish getting ready for school.

* * *

Sorry it was short, but i ran out of ideas for right now. please review to tell me what you think. bye


End file.
